


An Angel?! I Think Not!

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Over the Knee, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Crowley punishes Aziraphale for laziness. For Kinktober 2019, day one. Prompt used: spanking (but of course lol).





	An Angel?! I Think Not!

_“ANGELLLLLLLLLLL!” _

The shrill cry rang out from the kitchen and into the living room where Aziraphale sat, curled up comfortably in his favorite antique reading chair, book in hand. It shuddered out of his grasp and fell to the floor. Aziraphale rose, and with a frown he picked it up and once he ensured that it sustained no damage, placed the book gently onto the coffee table and made his way into the kitchen, a look of bafflement playing upon his face. 

“Goodness, what on _Earth_, Crowley? Why must you yell like that? You nearly spooked me to death.”

Crowley was standing in front of the sink, his yellow eyes blazing. A finger pointed into the basin. Aziraphale stopped in place and peered at him.

“I thought it was _your_ week to do the dishes?”

Aziraphale stiffened. Indeed, it _was_ his week to clean the dishes, and he directed his gaze to the pile of dirty plates and pans that threatened to careen over the edge. “Oh dear. Yes, I suppose I have forgotten – “

“For the third time! The last two I went ahead and did it myself as to not disturb you from your precious book-reading but this time I’ve had enough.” Crowley turned and began to approach, his expression more calm but undoubtably hard-set with determination.

The sight of Crowley whilst in this state caused Aziraphale to blush immensely. “I – I’m sorry, I’ll get to it right now – “

“Noooo, you’ll get to it right after I’m finished teaching you a lesson in not being an idle, slothful, LAZY angel!” Crowley interjected firmly, grasping Aziraphale’s wrist and with long strides, he quickly guided him back into the living room.

In a state of disbelief, all Aziraphale could do was sputter and mumble incoherently as his wits struggled to come back full circle.

“Shall we brew up a pot of tea and discuss this first?”

“Nope. We’ve already discussed and agreed upon what the best course of action would be if you were to fall into a lull of sluggishness. You yourself admitted you had such a problem, and that you seemed to improve with the integration of just… one… thing…,” Crowley replied, sitting on the leather couch and pulling the embarrassed Aziraphale over his knee, “…a bright red, stinging bottom!”

Aziraphale landed with a soft exhale and an “oh dear”. He buried his face into the cushion while Crowley unceremoniously pulled his pants down and began to deliver a volley of crisp spanks to his plump behind, which was still encased by his thin white underwear.

“You said this was how Gabriel dealt with you, am I right?”

Aziraphale blushed harder when forced to recollect all the times Gabriel had scolded him and put him over his knee over mostly petty deviations, telling him it was “for his own good” and “would you rather this or have me tell the higher ups?” Eventually Aziraphale became reliant on the spankings to keep him on track. Sometimes he even craved them, needed them to function properly. In the back of his mind he had been hoping Crowley that would notice the backlog of dirty dishes and call him out on it. But for the past month he’d been disappointed to see Crowley silently doing it himself. _At last_, Aziraphale thought to himself, _at last I’ve –_

“…earned your dues!” Crowley exclaimed passionately. An extra hard spank caused Aziraphale to gasp. “Are you listening to me or are you off in la la land?”

“I – I apologize, Crowley, yes this is what works best for me. I promise I won’t forget the dishes again.”

Suddenly, Aziraphale felt a cool, refreshing breeze upon his buttocks, which were beginning to burn. Crowley had pulled down his underwear. His relief was short-lived, however, as he knew things were about to become serious.

“I have the feeling you’ve been forgetting the dishes _on purpose_, dear.”

“Oh, now why would I go and do such a silly thing?” Aziraphale answered jovially and hid his face even more to conceal the grin that threatened to burst forth upon his lips.

“_Oh, now why would I go and do such a silly thing_?” Crowley playfully mocked with a snort and a sneer, bringing his palm down sharply upon one of Aziraphale’s bare cheeks, which by now, were turning a bright pink. “You know why! You’re not such an angel after all, are you? You know that, I know that! Gabriel knows! I’m surprised the whole of heaven, hell, and everything in between hasn’t been made privy to your cute little games by now.” Another hard smack. Aziraphale gasped into the cushion, grasping it tightly.

“So, from now on what I’m going to do is to not hesitate to redden your plump behind _each and every time_ I suspect that you’re toying with me! Got it?”

Aziraphale turned his flushed countenance toward Crowley and shot him his best puppy dog expression. “Oh, Crowley…”

“Nooo, no ‘oh Crowley’ today. I’m not gonna fall for it. You are _such_ a brat. And I know just the thing for your lot…” Crowley’s palm rained down furiously on Aziraphale’s behind until it incessantly shook and jiggled from the impact. Aziraphale moaned and cried out from the intensity of it and shoved his face back into the couch cushion.

“Ow, Crowley please, let off a bit – it stings so much!”

Crowley continued relentlessly. “You should consider yourself lucky. If the bloody wooden spoon or spatula weren’t covered in muck, I’d be using either or both on your bottom right now!”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as the spanking carried on and his behind steadily transformed into a deep red. He began to kick his legs out in complaint and soon all could be heard was the sounds of rapid smacking along with a vast array of verbal moans, groans, and promises of doing better.

“Is this the real Aziraphale speaking, or the naughty angel who wants me to keep going?” Crowley teased, not yet stopping his steady tempo of hard spanks upon his lover’s tender bottom. Aziraphale’s legs kicked higher. The begging increased.

“Please, please PLEASE! I’ll wash the dishes every night for the next _century_ – just please let up!”

“Lies…” But Crowley was smiling at him as he carried on for a few more minutes, delivering punishing smack after smack upon the two red cheeks that lie squirming and jiggling before him.

“Ahh I can’t take much more!” And at that point, Aziraphale ceased his struggling and lay limp across Crowley’s lap, having given up the fight completely.

Laying a couple of more spanks, Crowley then stopped and smirked. “Ahhhh, I see I finally was able to spank the brat out of you! I was wondering how long that would take. Now don’t think you can fake it next time; I’ll know when you’re doing so. Faking will only earn you double.”

“Yes yes, I’ll keep that in mind!”

“Good. Now get up and go clean those damned dishes.”

Aziraphale rose into a standing position, looking both ashamed and thoroughly chastised. He went to pull his underwear and pants up and over his red and burning behind, beginning to flinch at the contact, but Crowley stopped him.

“Nuh uh uh. You keep those down. I want to admire my handiwork as you set about your task.”

A few moments later, both were in the kitchen – Aziraphale standing before the sink with his pants lowered and red bottom on display, and Crowley seated at the table within arm’s reach. Crowley indeed enjoyed the sight of his handiwork as he continually made snarky comments and delivered little smacks and pinches to the throbbing and hot bottom in front of him while its owner struggled to concentrate on his dishwashing, emitting a stream of soft _ooos_ and _ahs_ and _oh Crowleys_.

Even though he now knew that Crowley was on to his intentional misbehavior, he wasn’t yet sure if he could admit just how elated he felt at this very moment. In fact – and he hoped, well sort of, that Gabriel couldn’t hear his thoughts – he then decided that this life was certainly much better than being in heaven itself.


End file.
